Reconnected
by NadeshikoNagihiko95
Summary: Amu already misses her best friend that moved away; now she has to move away from the rest her friends, but there will be a surprise in store for her when she arrives to her new school. Sorry, I'm not good with titles...or descriptions. My first fanfic :D
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was leaving. The only ones left were me and Tadase-kun. I started to walk out the Royal Garden when Tadase stopped me. "Hey Hinamori-san, do you want to come with me to the movies this weekend? You know, like a date?" He looked at me sheepishly with his face turning a light shade of pink. My eyes widened from surprise, and I gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but I don't think so. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

As I was going home, I thought about what Tadase-kun just asked me. I started thinking and realized that I didn't really like him. He's cute and charming, but I don't think anything is really there. It looked like the sun was about to set, so hurried home.

I walked through the front door of my house after school to see my mother on the phone. She saw me and gave me a concerning smile. Why was she looking at me like that? It made me worry. Was something wrong? I started going through all of these scenarios in my head until I stopped myself. It was probably nothing anyway. I went up to my room and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes for a moment and started to randomly think. I flopped over on my bed and something caught my eye. It was the charm that Nagihiko gave me the day we met. I picked it up and examined it. It reminded me that I really missed Nadeshiko.

My mom knocked on the door and came in. "Amu-chan, I need to talk to you about something." I sat up and looked at her. It'll probably be about that look she gave me. "What is it?" "I know you're going to be really upset, but we're moving next month." That caught me by surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi. I'm new to this whole fan fiction thing, so please bear with me! I'm really not sure if this story is any good, I just wanted to give it a shot and hopefully my writing will improve. So I hope you like this Amuhiko story I conjured up. This was originally a vocabulary writing story that I made for Reading, so I took out most of the vocab words, and I'm trying to extend it into a longer story because the original is extremely short and didn't really get to where I wanted it to go. I'm honestly not sure where this story will be going, so like I said, bear with me. **

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

I didn't know what to say. Instead, I just left. I ran outside with tears flooding down my face. I didn't know where I was going; I just ran. I started to run out of breath, so I stopped at the park. My legs were trembling from pain, so I sat on the swing and rubbed my red, watery eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to make another new start, because I finally got this one right. I already had to deal with my best friend leaving , now I have to deal with leaving all of my other friends. I just can't believe it. I wish that I could just wake up from this terrible nightmare, but I can't.

I didn't know how to tell everybody that I was moving, so I just kept on putting off. After about a week, I figured that I would have to do it soon, so I might as well get it done now. We were at the Royal Garden discussing issues about the school. I tried giving myself a mental pep talk, but it wasn't helping. I thought that I would just go ahead and come out with it. "Well, while we're on the subject of job shifts, I'll be moving across the country in a couple of weeks. Ha ha ha," I said with a nervous laugh. "Well that was a very extraneous topic," said Kairi with a slightly surprised expression on his face. Everyone else was shocked as the statement that I made. For the next few weeks, I made as many memories as I could with my friends, and after that, I was on my way to my home.

~Regular POV~

A few days before Amu transferred to her new school, Gekkou Academy, an interesting situation was happening. There were many boys playing basketball during gym. "Hey Fujisaki, I'm surprised that you can play so well considering your girly looks!" yelled a boy as he was chasing the ball around the court. The boy with the long, indigo colored hair caught the ball and made a perfect shot into the hoop leaving the obnoxious boy in awe and said, "Well then I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Especially with me." He took a break from playing to get some water. It was true that you couldn't tell everything about Nagihiko from his appearance. Especially for his whole life at Seiyo Academy. He had to pretend to be a girl named Nadeshiko in order to study traditional Japanese dance. It was necessary for all men in his family to be raised as girls to do this. He once met Amu in his boy form under the pretense that he was Nadeshiko's twin brother and said that they usually lived apart. That was the day he moved away, so he wanted to make memories with her in his true form before he left.

Later that day, Nagihiko was informed by his mother that he had to resume being a girl for a few days due to a dance performance. He was a bit upset about this since he just got to live his life as a boy, but he knew that this was necessary, so he didn't complain.

Nagihiko missed one day of school to prepare for his performance. On the day that he missed, a student transferred to his school. "Class, this is Hinamori Amu. She will be attending here from now on." said the teacher, "You can sit in that seat over there." He pointed to a seat that had and another empty right beside it. Everyone was staring at her because, like always, rumors were spread about her. This was why Amu is always so quiet at school; everyone was intimidated by her and didn't really talk to her.

~Nagihiko's POV~

I looked at myself once again in the mirror to make sure that everything was right. I tied my hair into a pony tail with the flower bow I always use, straightened out my clothing, put on my shoes, and made my way out the door. As I walked to school, I went over the story in my head again. It was pretty much the same thing I told Amu the day I met her as Nagihiko, but I just switched the genders and said that I was out of town and switched places I guess. I hope people won't be curious enough to question that…

I took a deep breath and walked into the room prepared to answer everyone's abundant questions. When I first came in nobody noticed, for a few seconds that is. Then people started staring at me, and soon I was surrounded by a crowd of people. After about ten minutes of extreme Q&A, I finally got everyone to cool down. I sat down in my "brother's" seat, closed my eyes, and waited for homeroom to be over.

~Amu's POV~

I was almost late for school, but I made it just in time. I walked into class and noticed that someone was sitting in the seat next to mine. It was a girl with long indigo hair that was tied into a high ponytail. I couldn't see her face because it was buried in her arms. I guess she was tired. Actually, if I didn't know any better I would've thought it was Nadeshiko, but I knew it wasn't possible.

When the teacher announced who was going to stay after school and clean, he said the names Hinamori and Fujisaki. My eyes widened due to a small suspicion. I turned my head to look at the girl beside once again, and this time her head was out of her arms. I could now clearly see the face of my best friend.

**Well there's chapter 2. I'm sorry it's not a lot, but I'll try to post as soon as possible because I know that I hate it when people take a really long time post. I really really like this couple, and I was disappointed that they had so very few stories. So I will try to add to the pile as much as I can now. Please read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiiii. Sorry it's been a while. I got really lazy when it came to typing it up because I'm trying to figure out a way to stretch it out from the original version I wrote for school. Sorry this chapter is short, but I'll continue typing it up, and hopefully longer chapters will emerge. Like you will see when you are reading this chapter, I wasn't sure how to explain some things, so please don't criticize me on it or ask further questions about the situation, because I am already aware of it, and I tried my best to explain it in the author notes thing. So can we just pretend it all makes sense? So here we go. I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

"Nadeshiko?" She turned her head and looked at me. My heart was beating so hard that it almost came out of my chest. "Amu-Chan? What are you doing here?" She had a surprised look on her face.

~Nagihiko's POV~

After class was over, we took our lunch. I tried to hurry out of the door so that I could buy sometime to prepare what I was going to say to Amu-Chan. "Nadeshiko!" Amu yelled as she ran up to me. When she finally caught up, she held me in a tight embrace. "Nadeshiko! I missed you so much! Wait, why are you here and not there?" Her questions actually caught me off guard for a second. (**A/N: **I'm actually not even sure why Nagihiko didn't go straight back to Seiyo Academy. Let's just pretend they changed their mind about moving back and moved to another part of Japan so he can live as a boy and what not without questions from other peoples about Nadeshiko. No more full time girl; only when necessary. Yeah, let's go with that J) I think that's because I was nervous since I could feel a sensation of people staring at us in the background. "I missed you too, and going to Europe was a wonderful experience for me. I'm actually only here for a few days. This is Nagihiko's school, so he'll be back around the time that I leave." It was nice having my best friend with me again. I tightened my grip around her waist a bit since I knew I couldn't be with her like this once I resume being Nagihiko. "Nagihiko? Oh yeah, I remember your brother. It's actually weird how much you guys look alike." "Ha ha, yeah…," then I remembered something, "Oh, Amu-Chan, why are you here and not at Seiyo Academy?" I knew the only reasonable answer was that she moved here, but I still wanted to ask. "I moved here for my parent's jobs. Something happened where their jobs got transferred. It caught me by surprise. That never happened before." "So do you want to eat lunch together?" I asked. "Of course I do!

**Tada! As you can already see, I decided to take away all the Shugo Charas (ironic, isn't it?) because they make things more difficult. I also made Amu move somewhere else instead of Nagihiko coming back there because I didn't feel like having all the other characters interfere and all that stuff. I'll probably have the both of them move away in all my fan fics just to make it more enjoyable for me to write. So you can already tell that I don't like dealing with a bunch of people. I hope you like this story so far! Please Read and Review! Next chapter will be Nagi's revealing, so that's why I cut this chapter off short. I wanted it to have a chapter by itself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I am so so so so so so SO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I was sick with a viral infection, and it was terrible. I could hardly even get up, so of course I couldn't get to the computer. Even though there is only one person reading this story, I felt extremely bad for not updating since nobody else is updating either which makes me sad. So here it is…**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA.**

We got our lunches and ate them outside by a tree. We talked about all of the times back at Seiyo Academy. It was actually nice. Amu-Chan looked really happy. I wish that she could be like this all the time. While we were reminiscing, some guys were playing around. To my disadvantage, they were running around us which caused my drink to spill al over. "Ah, my uniform! I can't go through the rest of the day like this," I said to myself. "You go ahead to the dressing rooms. I'll get you a gym uniform or something for you to wear," said Amu-Chan as she got up.

I made my way to the dressing room thinking that I haven't been there in a while. I looked inside and, thankfully, no one else was there. I started to take off my soiled clothing, and then I heard Amu-Chan's voice. "Nadeshiko? I have your clothes!" Before I could try to put my clothes back on, she busted through the door with a T-shirt and a pair of shorts. I stood there in shock, and so did she. She was staring at my bare chest with an expressionless face. "Nadeshiko…are you a…boy?" I didn't know what to do. My mind just went into shock. I didn't ever think that she would find out this way, so I just said anything. "Am I? Am I really a boy, Amu-Chan?" Oh god, I'm an idiot. "Well, apparently you are since you're babbling like an idiot!" Her expression was now a mixture of worry and anger.

~Amu's POV~

He looked at me with a helpless face, but I couldn't respond to it. I was so frustrated that I did what I was best at in these situations. I ran.

~Nagihiko's POV~

When she ran away, my heart dropped to stomach. She was my best friend. I put the clothes on and ran after. I saw her running outside, so I tried to catch up. I caught her hand and stopped her. "Let go of me!" She yelled. She had no idea how much that hurt. "Not until you talk to me." I looked at her in her eyes. She calmed down a little bit. "Fine, but you can stop with the voice now." Oh yeah, I didn't notice I never stopped talking in my girl voice.

"I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out this way." "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were my best friend." "I am! I wanted to tell you but I…couldn't." It was time for us to go back to class, and Amu-Chan jerked her hand from mine. She ran to class, and I stood there knowing that she wouldn't want to be near me. When I got back to class, I sat next to Amu-Chan. She wouldn't even look at me all day. At the end of school, she walked home without saying a word. In the beginning of the day, she was running to see me; now she's running away from me.

~Amu's POV~

I walked in my room without saying anything to anyone. How could he keep such a big secret from me? Ugh, I wish I could just crawl into bed and never come out. I saw Nadeshiko, and I thought that moving wasn't such a bad thing, but now it's even more terrible. I spent the whole night thinking about this whole situation. Why was he dressed as a girl anyway? I don't think I should've ran off on him. Even if he did lie, there had to be a reason, and I want to know it.

~Nagihiko's POV~

I'm sort of worried about going to school, but I have to face Amu-Chan. I need to dress as Nadeshiko for one last time today before I come back in my regular form. When I was walking to school, I saw Amu-Chan in front of me, but I wasn't sure if I should talk to her. I walked up closer to her to see if she would notice or talk to me. She turned her head to look at me, and her face looked like she was sad and thinking about something. She stopped walking and closed her eyes for a moment. I stopped and waited to see what she would do. She looked up at me, "Can we talk? Not right now, but later?" "Um, sure. When do you want to talk?" "I don't know. Is lunch okay?" "Yes, better than okay actually." "Okay then." And she continued walking. I stood there for a moment. I wasn't expecting that, but I was happy.

At lunch I looked for Amu-Chan outside. This time, she was the one who rushed out the class. I finally saw her sitting behind a tree in a place where no one was. I walked over to her and sat down. She wasn't eating; she was just moving her food around. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then she took a deep breath. "Why did you hide it from me?" I thought about that for a minute. I didn't want to say the wrong thing because I have to be extra careful with what I say around her right now. "I had to hide it from everyone, and I had to tell as few people as possible. I wanted you to be one of those few, but I didn't know how to tell you. I certainly didn't want you to find out like that, but I'm not sure if the reaction wouldn't have been much different if I told you anyway." "Okay, and why did you have to dress up like a girl in the first place?" "Oh yeah, I didn't get a chance to tell you that yet, did I?" She was still looking down at her food, not taking a single bite. She shook her head. "It's a tradition in my family that all men are to be raised as girls so that we can practice traditional Japanese dance." It was quiet again for a few minutes. The silence was killing me. I sat there watching her for the longest time while looking at her face to see if there was any clue to what she was thinking.

"If you didn't want me to know about you being a boy, then why did you meet me as a boy and go through the trouble of making up a lie about being Nadeshiko's brother?" "Because I was about to move away, and never be able to see you again. I wanted to at least make some memories with you in my real form before I left. I didn't care if I had to go through any trouble." I saw her face go to a light shade of pink, and I laughed a little. She looked up at me with an angry face. "What are you laughing at?" "I'm sorry." I was still smiling because, sure, she was mad at me, but she finally looked up at me and changed her expression.

She looked back down at her food. "Why didn't you tell me that you were moving?" "I thought that was explained in the note." "I don't want it to be explained in a stupid note. I want it to be explained by you." "Amu-Chan, I didn't want to say goodbye to you." "Well I didn't want you to leave and that still happened, didn't it?" "I'm sorry Amu-Chan. Please forgive me! I really care about you." "If you really care about me, then why didn't you tell me such a big thing about you. "Amu-Chan! I've explained everything to you as best as I possibly could! I've already answered that question. I've answered all your questions. I don't understand what else there is to explain to you!" Oopsie, did I just scream?

"Am I really your best friend, or was that just something for your girl cover?" "Why are you even asking me that stupid question? Of course you're my best friend. If I was a girl, I wouldn't need another girl to be my best friend. That could've been anybody. I know you're mad, but that's no reason to question our friendship!" I know that I shouldn't be yelling at her right now, but I don't want her to think that I don't care about her and that she's not my best friend. Why else does she think I want her to forgive me so much? Then she did something that I really didn't expect. She threw her arms around my neck. "Amu-Chan…" "So that means that we're still best friends whether you're a boy or a girl, right?" "Right." I gripped my arms around her body. "So does this mean you forgive me?" "I guess so." She released her arms from around my neck and pulled the bow out of my hair letting it all fall down. "Hi Nagihiko."


	5. Chapter 5

I came home from school and plopped down on my bed. Nagihiko walked me home today, and it was nice to talk to him alone. On Monday he'll finally be able to come to school as himself. It's still hard to get over the fact that he and Nadeshiko are the same person. Even though he kept it a secret from, I forgive him, and it's also comforting to know the fact that my best friend is at my side again. Well, at least it's Friday, so I have some time to let this all soak in. The best part is that there's also no homework! I stared at the ceiling for a little bit, and before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next morning completely refreshed. I looked over and noticed that there was a notification on my phone. _Who would text me this early?_ I looked at the message and saw that it was from Nagihiko. "_Hi Amu-Chan, I know you're probably not up right now, but when you wake up, can you please give me a call?" _I laughed to myself when I read that. I should've known that no one was as much of an early bird as him. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said. His voice was so soft and sweet.

"Hi Nagihiko, I got your message. Did you want to tell me something?" I asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were doing anything today."

"No. There's not much for me to do over here. I don't know this place very well." I said with a small laugh.

"Well why don't I show you around?"

"That would be really great!" You could probably hear my smile through the phone.

"I'll pick you up. What time would you like to go?"

"Um…What time would be good for you?"

"It's up to you, Amu-chan. You're the one who's seeing the town for the first time."

"Well you're the one who's being nice enough to show me it."

"Well I owe it to you after everything that happened." I could hear a certain consideration in his voice.

"Everything that happened is forgiven now, remember?" I said with my voice softening.

"Okay, how about I pick you up in about an hour? Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect."

I jumped out of bed and got ready. I fixed my hair and then picked out my clothes. After a while, I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the door, and opened it to see Nagihiko smiling at me. "Hi Amu-Chan; are you ready to go?" "Yes!" I left before me parents could see him so that he wouldn't be interrogated.

We were walking in silence for a bit before he finally said something.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked as he turned around to look at me.

"I thought we agreed that you would pick." I asked being a little surprised.

"I agreed to nothing."

"Yes you did!"

"Can you prove it? Do you record our phone calls so you can replay them at your will?" He said with a smirk.

"Fine, I guess we'll just walk aimlessly until we reach something interesting."

"Sounds like a plan."

*Nagihiko's POV*

I love spending time with Amu-Chan. She means so much to me, and I don't even think she realizes it. I've always sort of had a crush on her, but I could never really show her how I felt. Hopefully that can change now since she knows I'm actually a boy.

I'm secretly thinking of this little outing as date. I wish I could hold her hand, but I don't want to be too forward. Looking at her more closely, she seems a bit nervous.

"Hey, Amu-Chan, are you okay?"

She looks up at me. Gosh, she's so cute.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You just seem a little…off, I guess."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," She said with a smiling forming on her face, "Thanks for asking, though!"

I noticed an ice cream shop down the street and suggested we go in for a snack.

We both ordered a chocolate ice cream cone. When she was about to pull out her wallet to pay, I stopped her and handed the money for both of our ice creams to the cashier.

"Nagihiko, what are you doing? I can pay for my own ice cream."

"It's okay, Amu-Chan. I'm the one who asked you to hang out with me, so it's my treat." I said with a laugh.

We sat down as we ate and caught up with each other a bit. We talked for a while until all of our ice cream was gone. After that we started walking again. This time we stopped at a park. Amu-Chan sat on the swing, and I pushed her a few times. She seemed so happy, and her laugh was beautiful, just like her.

She got off and headed for the slide. She climbed to top and I told her that I would wait for her at bottom. She slid down and I caught her when she reached the bottom. I held her by both of her arms and looked into her eyes. We both paused, and I leaned into her. I wanted to kiss more than anything else in the world at that moment. Our faces were no more than an inch apart when rain started falling down. I snapped out of my trance and looked up at the sky. I hadn't even noticed the clouds.

I then realized that we were getting soaking wet. I stood up and took Amu-Chan's hand to help her up. I led her to a place under the play area. There wasn't much room, so we were standing closely together.

"Okay Amu-Chan, we have two options. We can stand under here and wait for the rain to stop, or we can start running my house."

She thought about it for a second while looking up at the dark clouds. I assume she noticed that the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Let's run."

I smiled at her and held her hand.

"Okay. One. Two. Ready. Go!"

And we were off.

When we got to my house, we were drenched from head to toe. We stumbled inside being tired from the long run. We both collapsed on the ground with a fit of giggles. After we caught our breath, we both stood up. I was about to go look for my mother when I noticed that we were still holding hands. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. She noticed and just looked at me. I released her hand and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to find my mom," I called out to her.

I looked in the kitchen and didn't see her there. I walked around to the other rooms and still didn't find anyone. I then called her cell phone. After three rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, where are you?"

"Oh, Nagihiko, Baaya and I had to go out of town last minute for some business. I was going to call you later. I didn't think you would be home so soon."

"Yeah, it started raining pretty hard. I hope you don't mind, but Amu-Chan is here, too. We had to run home from the park."

"Oh, that's okay. Don't let her go home if it continues to rain hard. You shouldn't have run home in the rain either. Have her call her parents and talk to them about her staying over there tonight. You two better behave yourselves, though."

"Haha, okay Mom. Love you."

"I love you, too."

I walked back into the living room to hear Amu-Chan sneezing.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine."

"Come with me. I'll get you some dry clothes and a towel. My mom and Baaya had to go out of town, so it's just us. She said if the rain doesn't stop, then you can stay here for the night."

"Oh, okay. Is she sure?"

I laughed a little, "Yes, she's sure. Are you afraid something will happen?" I said with a smirk.

"Of course not!" She screamed with a blush forming on her face.

We went into my room, and I handed her some of the clothes I wore as Nadeshiko and a towel. She changed in my room, and I changed in the bathroom. After I was done, I knocked on my bedroom door and asked her if she was done changing. She said yes, and I walked in to see her drying her hair with the towel. I sat beside her on the bed. I was wondering what she thought about what was about to happen at the park before it started to rain. Did she feel the same way about me? She seemed a little weird ever since we came back.

Right when I was about to say something, there was a loud crack of thunder. Amu-Chan flinched pretty hard and shut her eyes tightly. She looked really scared, so I pulled her into me. Her head was against my chest, and I lightly kissed her on the top of her head. I don't think she noticed, though. I wish we could stay like this forever, but after a few seconds, she pulled away and looked at me in the eyes.

Her clenched hands released my shirt and her arms went around my neck. She touched her forehead to mines, and I touched my lips to hers. You could still hear the thunder outside, but it didn't seem to affect her anymore. My arms went around her waist and gripped her tightly. We pulled apart to catch our breath, but our faces were still close together.

"I love you, Amu-Chan."

"I love you too Nagihiko."

It was then that I noticed how hard it was storming.

"Um…I guess you're staying over tonight. The phone's in the kitchen if you want to call your parents."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

She walked into the kitchen, and I just continued to sit on my bed. What just happened? Well, I can't say I didn't want it to. Actually, I'm extremely happy it happened. Amu-Chan has the same feelings for me that I have for her, and she's staying over for the night so now I have a lot of time with her. I went to join her in the kitchen when I overheard a part of her conversation.

"Yes Mama, Nadeshiko's parents said it was okay. I'll be back tomorrow when the rain stops…Okay, I'll tell her you said hi. Bye."

She turned around and saw me standing there, looking at her.

"Oh, hi Nagihiko."

"Oh, hold on a second. I'll be right back and change into a skirt since I'm supposedly Nadeshiko at the moment."

She laughed a little, "I'm sorry, but my parents would flip if they knew it was you who I was spending the night with."

I sighed, "Okay, fair enough."

We watched tv for a while in the living room. She was leaning on me, and I had my arm around her. After a little bit, I could tell she was drifting off, so I suggested that we go to sleep. She slept in the guest room for the night. After I fell asleep, some loud thundering woke me up. There was a lot of lightening, too, so I walked over to Amu's room to check on her.

By the time I walked up to her door, she already opened it, and we were standing face to face. I smiled and held out my hand. She took it, and I led her back to my room. I kissed her, and we both got under the covers of my bed. She cuddled against me, and we slept through the storm together.

The next morning, the sun was shining very brightly. I walked her home, and we held hands the whole way. Before she went in, she kissed me on my cheek.

I love Amu-Chan so much, and I hope she never doubts that.


End file.
